Triginti Osculi
by alooriana
Summary: [shounen ai] [kurogane x fai] Set of stories about the relationship between Tsubasa's favourite ninja and magician, involving a kiss, somehow, someway, heh.
1. 01 chrisma companis

Title: Chrisma Companis  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 11. Ano sa…  
Notes: This is for the 30 Kisses challenge on gaiaonline. These are going to be crazy, so bear with me; though I'll try to keep everyone as IC as possible.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Kurogane was sitting. In a comfy chair, no less, reading the worn magazine he always carried around with him. The contents had high re-readability, it seemed, as it always left him satisfied with what he had read.

He was also in an exceptionally good mood; he had just ingested his one weak spot; cream buns. He absolutely -adored- cream buns. It had been his little secret when he had been in Japan and now he was free to consume them whenever he felt the need arose; and so brings us to the present. Licking his lips, Kurogane leaned back in the chair and put down the magazine, letting out a content sigh. Even Mokona hadn't bothered him in several hours as Sakura was trying to subdue him into getting a bath. He was just about to get up and go see if the bathroom had been destroyed before Sakura wandered into the room, soaking wet but with a smile on her face. She turned to Kurogane whilst dripping all over the carpet.

"Have you seen Sya-" She immediately stopped and looked at Kurogane with a weird expression (at least, not an expression he had seen in his lifetime), before saying, "Err, I think he's in... in out there... here," and disappearing into the hallway.  
Kurogane was puzzled to say the least, but dismissed it due to the crazy memories that girl had. Of course, it was that. What else? He was just about to pick up his magazine and continue reading it when Syaoran entered, looking flustered. He looked around, running a hand through his wild brown locks, obviously worried about something. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"If you're looking for the princess, she just went into the hallway."  
Syaoran's face lit up immediately and he grinned, turning to face Kurogane.

"Thank you! I- er… yeah." He looked at Kurogane quizzically as if he wanted to ask something but was afraid to, his eyes darted around, then he exited through the door Sakura had left by.

Kurogane felt like screaming, what was wrong with these people! Had he grown a second head or something? Or did that stupid wizard start another rumor...? The last one had been bad enough; that Kurogane always slept with a teddy bear. For months afterwards the others, trying to get glimpses of the non-existent toy and much to his annoyance, had woken him up. Kurogane twitched violently. It was just that moment that Fai decided to amble through the room from the hallway door, gazing with interest at a book in his hand. _Oh, for the love of god,_ Kurogane thought. _This is getting sorted NOW. _He got up from his seat and strode over to Fai, whom was still walking at a snails pace to the other door. Kurogane grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him towards him.

"Okay, you loopy idiot. People have been acting strange towards me ALL DAY, and the only explanation I can find turns back to -you-. Have you started another one of those childish scandals again?"

Fai looked at him with that calm gaze that unnerved Kurogane to no end, and did his playful half-grin.

"Oh, but my Kuro-chan… have you thought of looking in the mirror?"

'Kuro-chan' twitched again. The nerve of this guy!

"_What!_"

Fai shook his head and chucked his book (page carefully book marked) on to a chair behind him, still smiling.

"Ano sa… you have cream on your chin."

Kurogane loosened his grip on Fai's shoulders, disbelieving. Surely he had misheard? All this fuss over that! He grew even more bewildered when he suddenly found Fai a few inches from his face. What the…

"Do you want me to clean it off, Kuro-pii?" Fai whispered huskily, meeting Kurogane's eyes with his. Kurogane went to splutter, but before he could make any sort of sound or physical action, Fai leaned in and tentatively licked the offending cream off of Kurogane's chin. The ninja froze, mind nearing boiling point; he now had no remnants at all of the cream bun he was eating, but on the other hand, he had a ridiculously good-looking man hanging off his face. Fai's tongue annihilated the last of the filling and Kurogane thought he would be free (if not from Fai, then from the awkward situation), but he was badly mistaken as the lanky magician pressed his lips to his gently, escalating the problem. They stayed like that for a while, Kurogane frozen in some sort of terror and Fai, well, just… kissing him. Fai tasted slightly of the cream Kurogane had been eating earlier, but mostly tasted like… Kurogane didn't have a word for it. Magic? Oh, what the hell…

Fai broke off, grinning and poking the stunned ninja in the nose.

"You should eat those things more often."


	2. 02 oculum

Title: Oculum  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 15. Perfect Blue  
Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I never thought that this would be that popular xD Anyway, onwards! (I think they're rather OOC for this one, so yeah… bear with me again xD) 

**(x)(X)(x)**

_Blue.  
_Fai was alone. He had been alone for some time now, having left the other three back at the campsite with some semi-plausible excuse and a smile. The fact that they had not come to look for him was something of a comfort, as he liked to reflect on things by himself where he could control the clarity.  
Though, somehow, whenever he went off alone in to his dream world, his thoughts always seemed to drift to one person… Ashura.  
_No! _He longed to shout at himself. _Ashura is sealed. Gone._  
The last time he saw him, he had sealed Ashura, surrounded by ice and water.  
_Blue.  
_No, not just blue… Ashura was too perfect for that. Too perfect for him. And Fai had been cast away like a dalliance, like a nothing. Nothingness… void… black.  
_Perfect blue.  
_Fai's mask was slipping. The recollection of the past proved too much for him, with all his power and with his knees refusing to support him any longer, he collapsed, falling onto the ground with a soft thud, his lean frame shaking. Uncontrollable. Emotions were uncontrollable. Fury, anger, envy, greed. They were like an endless plague, yet Fai had stayed atop of them. But now he was here, alone, broken. The magician drew his knees up to his chest, and held them tightly as if all his problems would disappear if he stayed in that position. Alone.  
_Forever. _

**(x)(X)(x)**

"He's been gone for some time now." Syaoran stated, looking intently at the fire, mesmerized. Sakura was already fast asleep on Fai's voluminous coat, with Mokona tucked snugly in the crook of her arm. "He does this every time we stop for camp."

Kurogane looked up. "He likes being alone." He said bluntly, going back to polishing his sword with the ragged cloth in his hand.

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes. "Sometimes being alone too much is a bad thing. You start to think there's no one around that cares or worries about you. No person deserves that."  
Kurogane stopped what he was doing and the camp was silent for a few minutes. Given, he had a lot of conflict with Fai, but most of it was just for show… he had to keep up his appearance, didn't he? Showing emotion meant showing weakness, because emotions were uncontrollable. He would never like to admit that there was a small part of him that joined with Syaoran in worrying about him and his escapades away from the rest of the group- he was too important. Too loved.

"I'll go look for him, then." The ninja said gruffly, leaning his blade against the nearest tree in his reach and retracing the direction they saw Fai leave in earlier. "Look after Sakura while I'm gone."

**(x)(X)(x)**

_You deserved it, Fai. You know you did. Why are you running from the truth?_

I didn't! I didn't do anything! I am running from nothing but a plague. A plague of emotions. YOU are a plague.

_Me? Ashura did what he had to and you froze him. Suspended him in time. Your anger got the better of you._

I can control myself! What I did was justified, and now I will never have to deal with him again.

_Running. Running away. _

I'm not running! Stop this!

_Running._

"STOP!" Fai screamed, locking his hands firmly over his ears and shaking his head, his body shaking violently with unreleased emotion.

**(x)(X)(x)**

When Kurogane heard a cry, he immediately knew it was the voice of the person he was looking for. Whirling around, he ran blindly in the direction he had heard it, dodging branches and thicket that blocked his path. As he neared the source, he heard quiet cries and slowed down to a jog. He stopped completely when he found Fai, sitting on the ground, shaking. There was something about the small gasps that the magician let out that made Kurogane feel like his heart was going to break; his breath was edged with pain and sorrow, head bent in agony. The ninja walked quietly up to the magician and knelt down next to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Fai jumped, obviously startled. He quickly made to wipe his eyes and smile, meeting Kurogane's gaze.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." He said quietly, his voice uneven and not as calm and collected as it usually was.

Kurogane scoffed. "You told us you were going for a walk. That's hardly comparable."

"Even so, Kuro-rin…" Fai grinned, but Kurogane didn't buy it. He scowled.

"Fai! Will you stop it!" He shouted, angered by the façade. Some things shouldn't be hidden, couldn't be hidden.

Fai looked innocently at him. "Stop what?" He continued, extending his arms and stretching, faking a yawn. Kurogane grabbed his arms and brought them towards him, toppling Fai over.

"Stop this. I mean it. Every time you tell us you're 'going for a walk', you come here and wallow in your agony. You put on a mask to hide it, from me, from Syaoran and Sakura, because you don't want to worry us. But you know what? Having you in a state like this worries me even more!"

Fai blinked a few times and looked away, arms still captured by Kurogane. "Is it really… that obvious…"

Kurogane let out a sigh. He had to do something, as out of character as it would seem… Fai's life was more important than what he wanted himself to be made out to be.

"Listen, Fai. You have to talk to someone about what's happened to you, it's the only way you can fix it. We all care about you too much to see you in a state like this, try hard as you might to hide it. Do you understand?"

Fai smiled sadly. "You've been doing your research, haven't you? Are you in danger of becoming a good man, Kurogane?"

Kurogane wanted to snort, but the time wasn't right for it. "I speak only the truth."

_The truth. You deserved it. He lies. _

Fai's face slowly distorted into an expression of pain, a tear running slowly down his cheek. The mask had been dissolved and now his true colours were being shown, ugly though they were.

_Perfect blue._

Kurogane's eyes widened, still locked in a gaze with Fai. His eyes showed so made sadness and regret, the ninja didn't know what to do, but to follow instinct. Still holding Fai's arms, he drew the magician's frame towards him and held him tightly, Fai breaking down into repressed sobs, clutching at Kurogane.  
All he could do was whisper words of comfort and slowly stroke Fai's blonde hair, while holding him as if he would never let him go. As Fai quieted down a little, Kurogane decided to screw his persona and go against everything he appeared to be. Kissing Fai's head lightly, he said to him, "No matter what you think, you're perfect to me in every way."

_Perfect blue._


	3. 03 dormiebat

Title: Dormiebat  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 6. The space between dream and reality.  
Notes: This one might be a little strange; and yes, I realize that so far these have been a bit sappy… but I am trying out different plots and my writing always ends up sappy. –slams head onto desk- There were also some layout problems with the last chapter, so… I hope this works. 

**(x)(X)(x)**

Kurogane was running. He wasn't quite sure from what, or who, or even if he was running away from something, but he was running from a sense of danger emanating from his chest. It compelled him forward like nothing he had experienced before, almost scaring him. Everywhere around him he could see nothing but black shrouding his vision, impossible to make out any kind of terrain or object yet, although this hindered him, he did not stop.

Everything seemed to move in a kind of dream-time, slowing down at occasions to make him feel like he was dragging his legs through 2 feet of treacle and at others making him feel like he was faster than the winds that danced fiercely among the valleys back in Japan, his home.

This kept going. He kept running, scared for he didn't know what. Fleeing from an unknown danger. Kurogane could almost scoff at himself; he was never scared! There was never an opponent he couldn't beat, nor a problem he couldn't solve.

He was him, and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, he halted. He soon found he had no control over his body whatsoever, unable to move. A faint light appeared in the far distance, a speck of white against the black nullity that surrounded him. Squinting, he tried to make out what was making the contrast and failed. It was just too far away to see; and almost as if the world was hearing his thoughts, the light sped towards him and encased him, the intensity blinding.

Kurogane moved to shield his eyes but still had no control, shutting them tightly instead and shuddering slightly at the scintillating brightness surrounding him.

After a few minutes, he deemed it safe and slowly opened his eyes, one after the other and found himself now in a white world, surrounded by nothing still- but somehow white was more comforting than black. White symbolized positive things.

Purity, honesty, cleanliness.

Black was negative.

Death, mourning, fragility.

So Kurogane found a little pleasure in being in this different place now. Somehow it was more… satisfactory. It made him feel at ease, almost exactly like when he was around Fai.

Staying around Fai like he did was good for his nature, Sakura said.

She would probably know too. Syaoran and she made the perfect couple.

Images, memories of the two casting stolen glances at each other, Syaoran keeping watch over Sakura's sleeping form and whispers of Sakura's reassuring words to her friend sped through Kurogane's mind fleetingly.

So, what of Fai and himself?

He was the negative, Fai was the positive. By all rights of nature, they should repel each other, but yet… they ended up like they were today.

Kurogane shook his head. How could someone like him love Fai? His life was one of danger, and with such a warm-hearted soul like Fai around, someone was bound to get hurt.

Kurogane never got hurt, so he knew what would happen.

Fai appeared in front of Kurogane's eyes, lying on the ground completely still. The ninja stared, not wanting to breathe lest he figure out why Fai was there, not moving.

More images, projections of his love getting hurt in battle, taking a blow for him rushed through Kurogane's senses once more, almost overwhelming him. He fell to the ground next to Fai's body and grasped his head in his hands, now in control and trembled slightly, afraid to look at the person in front of him.

Was this what he had caused?

Did this happen because Fai was with him?

Everything around him was white. The backdrop, Fai's coat, even his hair seemed to glow angelic silver.

Slowly, a small pool of crimson ebbed from the back of Fais form, striking against the purity of the world around him.

It was too much.

What he had done.

Kurogane screamed in anguish.

**(x)(X)(x)**

The black form shot up from his lying position on the bed with slight yell, his breath harsh and un-even. The entire room was dark, save for the light of a clouded moon filtering in through a window on the far side. He looked at his hands and saw that they were shaking, and that he was covered in a cold sweat. Something next to him moved lazily and fluttered its eyelids.

"Kurogane?" Fai said sleepily, turning to his partner and seeing him sitting up and hunched over, opened his eyes fully. Leaning towards Kurogane, he saw him looking at his hands. Fai had never seen him shake so violently like that in all the time that he had known him. Sitting up straight, Fai took one of Kurogane's hands in his, which made the ninja jump slightly in shock, as if he had forgotten that Fai was there.

Okay, now Fai was worried.

He squeezed the cold hand slightly as if it would make the trembling stop, and it almost seemed to work. "Kurogane, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, looking to the doubled over form.

It seemed to be a while before Kurogane could speak properly, his throat dry and cracked from the dream.

It was… a dream?

But… it was so lucid…

"It was a bad dream," Kurogane croaked out, concluding his thoughts but not erasing them, the images from it flooding back into his mind and making him twinge.

Fai blinked. A dream? "Are you okay? You're shaking. What happened?"

Feeling Fai's cool touch on his left hand, he dragged it away sharply, surprising the wizard. Swinging his legs around the side of the bed, he looked directly ahead.

"I have to leave." He said simply, looking around for his belongings. He couldn't let that future happen to Fai, no matter what it cost himself.

"How come?" Fai asked calmly, still propping himself up by his elbows on the bed. "Tell me what happened, Kurogane."

Very, very slowly, the ninja turned and looked him squarely in the eyes. Kurogane almost wished he hadn't done that; a pang of emotional pain seared through his chest and made him want to outwardly wince, but he had to save face. Get it over and done with.

"We're two opposites. Positive and negative. I've killed, injured countless people, thus I am the negative. I have come to accept that I live a life of danger, but I only accept that for me. I do not wish to endanger the ones around me, nor the ones I… care for. I'm sorry, Fai. I can't afford to lose you as well."

Fai sighed and shook his head, shifting over so that he was sitting in front of Kurogane.

He could understand where Kurogane was coming from, though his justification must have been muddled… that must've been one hell of a dream.

"Look. I am big enough to protect myself, Kuro-chan. I knew completely about your occupation and history when we became lovers and I acknowledge that. I'm still here, still unscathed, still breathing and most importantly, with you." Fai grabbed Kurogane's hands for the second time that night, slightly relived that they had stopped shaking.

"I'm not going to leave you, Kurogane. Do you want to ask why?"

Kurogane was unused to this about of lovey-dovey speak, but for once, he didn't mind it. Even the nickname went unchecked, because if Fai promised him… well, Kurogane trusted him with everything. Something that he, as a ninja, was forbidden to do; to rely on someone else. But he trusted Fai like no other, and that would never change.

Kurogane already knew the answer, but he couldn't help hearing it one more time. "…why?"

Fai grinned genuinely, not as a mask and raised himself onto his knees to gain the extra height he needed. Entwining his fingers tightly with Kurogane, he leaned forward slowly until he was barely a hair's breadth away from the ninja's face, feeling his hot breath upon his own mouth. Wisps of almost snow-white hair and jagged locks of pure black obstructed both of their visions but were left untouched.

"Because I love you, now and forever."

And that was all Kurogane needed in the world, as Fai gently pressed his lips against his own, sharing a kiss that asked nothing yet gave more than Kurogane could imagine. He had an urge to take the kiss further, but it would ruin the moment and now he only had to say three words in return. Slowly disengaging, he looked into Fai's cerulean eyes and smiled softly.

"And I you."


	4. 04 nivos

Title: Nivos Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 4. Our distance and that person  
Notes: I am not very happy with this chapter… it's in first person (I never write in first person :O) from Kurogane's perspective, and this happens Chapter 25ish. Just… don't yell at me for the suckiness of this chapter. 

**(x)(X)(x)**

We were traveling through a snow-covered forest, headed in god knows what direction, having come from buying clothes suitable for this country; we had already been branded strangers by Chu'nyan in Koryo by our way of dress and didn't really want to repeat it again.

Sakura-hime's undoubtable luck had some upsides, it seems, and we became rich relatively fast. Of course, some people weren't happy with the arrangement, but with a sideways glare from me they seemed to shirk away and disappear.

I honestly don't care how I look or what people think of me, so I just nodded, oblivious to the shopkeeper, taking what he gave me and asking no questions.

I changed quickly and waited for the rest of the group outside of the shop, blatantly ignoring the biting cold and leaning against the building, assuming the stoic uncaring position I always do.

The temperature was sort of nicely numbing; I still had some injuries from the long battle in Koryo against the witch there and although it had been an illusion, the pain had been very real.

I pulled my coat straight and sighed. Sometimes I asked myself why I was here and what I was doing, and most of the time I couldn't come up with an answer.

But I hate to reply to myself: because I am attached to them.

When I was fighting with Fai, or protecting Syaoran and Sakura from something or other, I couldn't help but feel sort of…

… happy.

No, happy isn't a word you'd use to describe me. What about…

… content?

Yeah, that fits.

And I hate it even more to say that I was getting more and more attached to that damn wizard.

I don't know how it happened, or when. It just did.

I can't help answering back to him when he says stupid things or calls me silly nick-names, because it really does infuriate me… but there's something about him that I just can't put my finger on.

I know what you're thinking. The quiet, violent Kurogane from Japan, a ninja famous for killing and wrecking havoc on people who despised the Royal Family has a school-girly crush.

Well. I guess I do, then. If that's the way you want to put it.

To deny yourself something is worse than just accepting it and coming to terms with it, so I did so.

I don't know how I came to this conclusion, but sometime in that illusionary fight in Koryo… I felt as if I was protecting something when I was fighting by Fai's side.

Well, I was doing most of the fighting; he was just sitting there going,

"Yaaay! Kuro-pii looks so cool!" or,

"Kuro-mu… you're so meaaan…"

That place nearly got us killed. If I hadn't pushed Fai out of the way at the last second, we would've both been incinerated. And all he had to say was,

"You could've moved me in a nicer waaay."

I guess I could've. It would've looked terribly heroic if I had swept him up in my arms and dashed daringly away from dang-

Okay, shut up now, Kurogane. Anyway, I guess I pull some sort of purpose around here.

I was about to go inside and yell threateningly at the three to hurry up when the bell at the top of the store's door jingled and Syaoran emerged with Sakura trailing closely behind.

The princess was wearing some sort of cowl and a dress, looking as beautiful as ever.

The kid was looked as he always did too; dressed in black, a determined air around him. I must say I have never encountered someone quite of his caliber; nor someone as loyal to his friends. Back in Japan it was a, 'if you get left behind we don't come back for you' sort of regime. And now, as I am standing here and thinking this; I seem to be surrounded by people that cared about me.

To be honest, it scared me a little.

The responsibility you carry when you have friends, to be there when they're down and to protect them when you're in danger is very great. If this were a few weeks ago, I'd say I wasn't up to it.

But somehow, now… I was.

"Where's Fai?" I asked bluntly, bored of waiting. Syaoran turned around and smiled.

"He's still inside. He won't be long." He replied, looking sideways at Sakura.

Sometimes I see loneliness in his eyes that pains him a great deal, but he never shows it. Fai picked up on it too and asked me about it, but I said I didn't know and didn't want to know.

I seem very cold on the outside; I guess it's just my personality. The way I've lived my life in the past. Endless death, killing, pain. But here, at least… I could have a change.

Speaking of change, at long last, the stupid wizard walked out of the shop.

If I had been anyone else, I would've fallen over, passed out, or drooled.

I did none of the above, I'm glad to say. I just stared.

He was wearing a navy coat embroidered with gold and a white shirt, tunic and breeches. He was also wearing a hat that matched his coat that he was holding precariously on his head, his hands encased in black gloves and…

… wearing thigh-high black boots!

Was that even _legal?_

I gulped and tried to shove all the indecent thoughts out of my mind and cleared my throat.

Syaoran looked heroic, Sakura looked beautiful, but Fai looked nothing short of… stunning.

Save face, Kurogane. "What took you so long?" I grunted, the same level of disinterest present in my voice. Fai did one of those silly grins and looked at me.

"I couldn't decide."

_I can see that, but you made the right decision in the en- SHUT UP!_

"Feh. We should get going." I finished, not wanting to answer the wizard in fear of what my mouth might decide to say. Syaoran and Sakura seemed to agree, so we ambled away from the tailors and in the direction of a stables that the bartender had told us.

It wasn't long before we arrived and I was glad of that, because I had to have something distract me from Fai… and his boots…

I wanted to crown myself over the head with something hard.

The stable hand led us inside and showed us the horses; Syaoran decided that only one was needed for him and Sakura after asking her whether she would mind riding side-saddle with him. Of course she didn't object, and they bought a white one with a dark black mane. I followed my predictability and chose the completely black one and Fai, of course… bought a white one.

**(x)(X)(x)**

We paid and left, riding in silence except for Sakura occasionally chatting to Syaoran about their surroundings and Fai interjecting at random points with his silly comments.

Honestly, something had to be done about this.

He kept looking over his shoulder at me pointedly, as if he was hinting at something I didn't get. I was getting absolutely infuriated.

I could not go through 20 minutes without looking at that blonde-haired wizard and feel my heart rate go up several notches.

I decided something _would_ be done.

We stopped midday to water the horses and Syaoran offered to take them with Sakura and teach her how to look after them, and lo and behold… I was left alone with Fai.

For the longest time, we didn't say anything to each other.

Minutes passed.

Something had to be done –now-.

I grabbed Fai and looked him in the eye. I was stared back at.

"Why is Kuro-chan so mean?" He said childishly, grinning like he always was. I almost wanted to hit him over the head with his horse.

"Have you any idea… what your stare does to me?" I growled at him. My voice was deeper and not as sure of itself as it always is… okay Kurogane, there's no going back now.

Fai looked at me through half-lidded eyes, trying to be innocent. "What?"

Okay. This is your chance.

I dragged him towards me, watching those familiar pale blue eyes close with a certain knowingness, awaiting what was to happen next.

I thought that now was better than ever.

I nearly crushed my lips again his, kissing him roughly as per se my demeanor indicated and stood there, savoring Fai and the moment while it lasted, because it was more than likely never to happen again. I broke away slowly and fought to catch my breath.

"This."

What I just did should be just as illegal as Fai's boots.

No one should be able to feel that happ- … content.


	5. 05 canis

Title: Canis Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 1. Look over here  
Notes: This one might be a little sad; and yes I realize that so far these have been a bit sappy… but I am trying out different plots and my writing always ends up sappy. –slams head onto desk- There were also some layout problems with the last chapter, so… bear with me. :D Also, as an apology for the long wait; an extra long chapter. Yaaaay.Yes, the titles are in Latin. I will post all the meanings as an omake after I've finished all 30 challenges. 

**(x)(X)(x)**

It was a relatively warm day for once, considering the last few worlds they had visited had been freezing, raining or desolate; and Fai was enjoying every last moment of it. Warmth was never a commodity in his country, Celes; and it came to be something to treasure. So here he was, sitting under the sun, and not a care in the world apart from a rather annoying little breeze that kept starting and halting at random occasions, as if it were mocking him. However, he soon heard voices arguing and sat up, giving a loud yawn and looking lazily over to the owners of the sounds; Kurogane and Mokona. Of course. Those two were always fighting; well, Kurogane was fighting, and Mokona was egging him on.  
_Kurogane-chan gets riled so –easily-, _Fai thought with amusement, watching his glare narrow and grab for the white creature who had leaped out of his grasp.

"Kurogane is so meeaan!" Mokona wailed, hopping crazily over to Fai and hiding behind his back, safe from the ninja. At least, for now.

"Oh, believe me… once I'm through with you, 'mean' will seem like a lark in the park," Kurogane growled, walking threateningly over to Mokona. Fai shook his head and picked Mokona up, smiling.

"Now, now, children… stop fighting." He said, pointing a finger at Kurogane with a pout. "You should know better."

If looks could kill, and if Fai could care, he would be a small wisp of ash right now as Kurogane bore a hole murderously through him with his vision. Straightening up, he turned around and let out a little 'hmph'.

"Fine, you take care of the little monster. Save him from annoying me day in day out," Kurogane said gruffly, kicking himself for realizing that each time his temper gave in to Mokona it made him seem more and more childish.  
Fai grinned knowingly at the back of Kurogane's head and looked to Mokona.

"Now, Mokona… I think you owe Kuro-rin an apology." He said, seeing the ninja stiffen and twitch. Before Mokona could though, his eyes grew and he sprang out of Fai's arms and into a nearby bush at Mach 3. Fai blinked.

The house they were renting for their time in this world was near the coast of the country; surrounded by a lawn and a few meters of bush and trees, following down to a golden sandy beach. As had been said before, it was temperate and enjoyable, though prone to quick bouts of rain (which Sakura had discovered earlier and got caught in a downpour, only to catch a cold. She was now inside in bed getting treated by Syaoran before it turned into something worse.)

Getting up, Fai walked over to the spot where Mokona disappeared into and peered in, seeing the white creature, but also something else… the magician bent down and picked it up and inspecting it. His eyes widened and he walked over to the still putout Kurogane, thrusting the thing in his face.

"Look, Kuro-chan! A puppy, just like you!" He said, waving the small black dog in Kurogane's face and conjuring nice thoughts of murder and torture in the ninja's head.

Kurogane swiped it to the side and Fai snatched it away, holding it protectively in his arms.

"Get that thing away from me. Where was it?"

"In the bushes. Mokona found it. Isn't it just the cutest?"

Ignoring the last remark, Kurogane glared at the puppy, which licked its nose and glared back. "What would a dog be doing out here? And… what's wrong with its legs?"  
Fai held up the dog and saw large gashes on the dog's legs and bit his lip as the puppy wriggled and let out a bark, Mokona hopping over to join the group.

"Did Mokona find something good?" He questioned, bouncing around at Fai's feet.

"Ah…" Fai trailed off, looking at the puppy, and then to Kurogane.

The ninja sighed and gazed at the house. "Take it to Sakura. From what I hear from Syaoran, she has a talent with animals."

Nodding, Fai gently scooped up the dog in his arms and started walking slowly towards the house, Kurogane looking blankly past him.

"Waaiiii, what happened?" Mokona yelled, jumping onto Kurogane's face. The ninja yelped and wrenched him off, giving him another death glare.

"Just… leave me alone." Kurogane said gruffly, setting the white bun down and drawing himself up from the ground, leaving Mokona standing alone by the bushes.

"I'm always left out of the loop…" Mokona whined, bouncing about frantically.

**(x)(X)(x)**

The sun had long since set and the group were now inside, lounging in various parts of the house. Sakura stood on the wooden balcony with Fai and the puppy, playing with it.

Kurogane was in the room behind, unbeknownst to them, but kept watch over them for whatever reason he had.

Hey, if Kurogane had a reason, it was a good one.

There was a short silence, with nothing but small woofs from the dog. Fai looked unusually solemn and let out a little sigh, turning to the princess.

"So… how does it look?"

Sakura looked up and gave a small shake of her head. "… Not that good. The cuts have been infected. I've done what I can, but…"

The wizard let a small sigh escape from his lips. "How long does he have?"

"I'd be surprised if he survived the night…" Sakura whispered, looking tearful. The dog woofed quietly at them, almost as if it knew it was being talked about.  
Upsetting the princess was the last thing Fai wanted to do, so he gave her a warm smile.

"Go find Syaoran, I saw him looking for you earlier. Kurogane and I will watch over the dog."  
Giving a little nod, Sakura exited out the room, daintily past a fuming Kurogane who was incredulous that Fai could tell that he had been in there.  
After his initial anger passed, he also sighed and joined Fai on the balcony, keeping one eye on Fai and one on the dog.

A long quietness past, that was almost calming. Silence helps you to forget about everything else, to wallow in your own thoughts. Unfortunately, not every chapter of life was like this. Some problems you had to face. Fai smiled at Kurogane, turning his head.

"You were watching the dog? I didn't know you cared."  
Kurogane almost forgot to reply after seeing the smile on Fai's face, certainly not the usual one plastered there.

There was almost a hint of sadness in his eyes, the sadness that Kurogane saw more often than not, almost as if the wizard was thinking unpleasant thoughts about his past or his future while doing so.

Remembering in the nick of time to snort, Kurogane snorted.

"Isn't it hard not to?" He replied lazily, leaning against the rails of the balcony.

NOW Fai's grin turned silly. "Oooh, my Kuro-pii is so sensitive!" Fai shouted, dancing over to Kurogane. The ninja grit his teeth.

"How can you act so care-free like that when a life is at stake!" Kurogane growled dangerously, and almost immediately regretted doing so. Fai just eyed him playfully, though Kurogane knew that what he was seeing on the surface wasn't what was going on on the inside. After Fai didn't reply, Kurogane frowned.

"It's wrong to act lightly if a comrade is killed; that is the ninja way. I don't care if I die, if it's to protect, but one should never take death lightly."

After Kurogane finished his speech, Fai looked wistfully out onto the landscape, night nearly setting in. Turning around slowly, he put his hand softly on Kurogane's face.

"I care if you die. Very much."

Fai had, for once, made the ninja speechless and as the wizard wore an unreadable expression on his face, he bent down gracefully and scooped up the puppy in his hands, faltering a little when he heard it whimper.

"I'll look after him tonight." Fai said, as he left the room and shut the door squarely behind him.

Kurogane leaned against the rails full force and put a hand to his forehead.

_Very much…?_

**(x)(X)(x)**

Hearing the room next to him make noises, Kurogane awoke slowly and sat up. Maybe something had happened; Fai's room was next to him, after all.

And Fai wasn't a nocturnal being by any means.

Stifling a yawn, Kurogane got up and lazily dressed, pacing over to his door and opening it and looking in on the room next to him.  
Fai's door was open.  
_Odd…_Kurogane thought, at least knowing Fai always closed the doors behind him. Looking around, he walked down the stairs and saw the front door open as well. Curious now, he exited the house and then stubbed his toe on a pot plant near the door.

"Goddamnit!" He shouted, cringing.  
When it came to protection, Kurogane was number one.

When it came to sword mastery, Kurogane was number one.

When it came to navigating in the dark… well, Kurogane definitely wasn't anything near number one.

However, as soon as he looked up he saw a tall, lanky figure quickly whip around in the distance, and he knew at once that it was Fai, standing by the bushes.

Recovering from the initial shock of slamming his toe into something hard, Kurogane walked quietly over to the wizard as not to wake up Syaoran and Sakura, and blinked at the ground next to him.

Freshly upturned earth.

A grave.

**(x)(X)(x)**

At first, Kurogane didn't know what to say and just stood staring at the ground.

"… He died?" He croaked, partly from sleep and partly from what Kurogane would not like you to call compassion.

Fai gave a small nod and crouched down next to the grave, looking sadly at it.

"Wouldn't Sakura…?"  
Fai shook his head. "No. If she had been here before I buried him, then she would've been upset. It'll be easier this way."

"Ah…" Quizzical, Kurogane failed to recall a time he had seen Fai behave so maturely, at least of his own accord. Interesting. However, Kurogane sensed something else troubling the wizard.

"And what else?" He asked, looking down at Fai.

"Hmm?"

"You seem upset."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Oh… I'm not. I just get worried, sometimes."

"Oh?"

"After…" Fai paused, his expression softening into sadness rather than the silly grin he wore all the time. "After some events in my past… I don't like it when things disappear."

Kurogane could understand that. Fai straightened up and stretched, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want the princess, or Syaoran to disappear."

Fai paused again.

"And, you know… most of all, I don't want my Kuro-tan to disappear."

Kurogane was taken aback, once more. When he didn't receive a reply, Fai drew closer to Kurogane and rested his head gently on his chest. Kurogane didn't feel any tears fall from the wizard, but when he next spoke, something in his heart wrenched painfully. The devotion that Fai showed to him, after what Kurogane speculated as betrayal, was heartwarming in even the most solemn circumstances.

Kurogane knew very, very well that they didn't get on a lot; well, at least in front of the rest of the group, but there was always something between them.

Something hidden and never spoke of.

But, Fai was speaking of it right now.

"You won't… disappear, will you?"

Kurogane knew what he had to do.

Pulling Fai slowly away from him, he looked squarely into those crystal blue eyes that showed so much sadness and regret and cupped his face.

"No. Only if you do."

Kurogane barely knew what he was doing as he leant forward, but Fai's hot breath tickling his chin was, well… exhilarating. Feeling Fai's long arms slink around the small of his back and pull him towards him, Kurogane quickly pressed his own lips against Fai's delicate ones, feeling complete, and satisfied.

Satisfied that when he looked at Fai in the eye again, that he wouldn't see the same regret and loneliness he saw today.


	6. 06 laetus

Title: Laetus  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 12. In a good mood  
Notes: This is sort of supposed to be short for the effect of the story, but I apologize in advance and I promise the next chapter will be extra long and fluffy. XD This is more of a mini crack-fic. 

**(x)(X)(x)**

When Fai waltzed into the room and lovingly patted Kurogane on the head with a cheerful, "Oh, my, you look so lovely, my little Kuro-pii", Kurogane decided it was time to take action.

Strike out.

Fight fire with fire.

Except, he had a problem. A big problem. How could he fight back the only way he knew how, by challenging Fai to a duel? He was certainly no swordsman, he wasn't even remotely sane- and Kurogane didn't really want to hurt Fai.

Just maim him a little.  
And, because Kurogane was rather partial to Fai- steal whatever was left of his body after he had finished.  
Mulling over how to get back at the lanky wizard, Kurogane leaned back in his chair and sipped the sake bottle in his hand. Letting out a pleased sigh as he felt the liquid trickle down his throat and give him a nice fuzzy feeling, he set the bottle back on the table and suddenly- a light clicked on in his head.

Fight fire with fire.

What was Fai always?

Happy.

Fight happy with… happy?  
Kurogane uttered a small groan- what he had to do would be demeaning, but it had to be done. And, with his plan decided, Kurogane left the room for the night, planning to set it rolling the next morning.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Fai was having a mundane morning. He had gotten up, come downstairs to find Sakura already awake and lounging in a large comfy armchair with a book of recipes, reading it determinedly. After greeting her cheerfully, Fai made himself a cup of tea and was sitting down enjoying it, when the door to the hallway slammed open.

"GOOD MORNING" Kurogane shouted enthusiastically, bearing a grin that nearly made Fai drop his teacup. Strutting over to Sakura, Kurogane gave her a peck on the cheek and a wink.

"Good book for a good girl, eh?" He said cheerfully and walked away to join Fai, leaving Sakura sitting there in a stunned stupor, her mouth hanging open. Kurogane calmly took a seat next to Fai and ruffled his hair, giving him an impish smile.

"So, my little Fai-chan… how's your lovely self this morning?"  
Fai fought to think coherently. "Ahh… good. Y-yourself?"

"Super!" Kurogane yelled, jumping up with his arms thrown out for added effect. After sufficient triumph, he brought his arms back and looked at Fai with puppy eyes.

"Um. What is it, Kuro-tan?"

"Will you give me a hugggg?" Kurogane almost… -whimpered-.

This time, Fai did drop his teacup, and it shattered into many, many pieces on the floor. When Fai didn't reply and Kurogane gathered him up in his arms and squeezed him so hard Fai thought the life would dribble right out of him- Fai fainted and joined his broken teacup on the floor.  
Syaoran, however, was unfortunate enough to come in right at this moment and promptly screamed.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Whilst lying in his bed at night, Kurogane mulled once again over how his plan had gone. It had been beautifully executed- as was what was expected from a ninja- and not only that, but Fai had refrained from being cheerful, or even talking to him, whatsoever.

Yanking a new bottle of sake up from beside his bed, Kurogane popped the cap on the top and grinned.

Mission accomplished.


	7. 07 prope mane

Title: Prope Mane  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 29. the sound of waves  
Notes: Here's some fluffy, pointless, squeeable, badly-written fanservice for you lovely reviewers and readers until I finish the next big chapter. Written from Fai's POV.

**(x)(X)(x)**

We were sitting together on the edge of sandy dune, watching the waves lap lazily in and out. The sun was just setting over the horizon, setting the sky aflame before us with beautiful reddy-yellows and gold rays.

It sounds romantic, doesn't it?

I wish it was. Kurogane has to be one of the most emotionally caged people I know. There's something inside him, some door with a lock that is barring him from expressing his feelings.

Apart from anger and cynicism, of course.

We had been dumped in this island world a few hours before, and Mokona had dragged off Syaoran and Sakura to find 'treats and shelter for Mokona-chan, waiiii!'. Syaoran had given us a quick glance to see if it was okay to leave us to find them later, and we, well… -I- had waved him off and given him a quick smile to reassure him.

As I'm pondering this, Kurogane shifts to lie on his back, staring up at the sky.

I can never quite tell what he's thinking.

To be honest, I don't know why we're out here, alone, not even talking. We've been here for at least an hour or so, and in that long space of time, nothing has been said.

As I look up from where I'm sitting to the same space Kurogane is glancing lazily at, I can't help but chuckle a little.

With all his strength and ferocity, Kurogane is still very much cute when he's lying down.

Scratch that.

He's cute no matter what he does. To me, anyway.

I've known this for quite a while- the way my heart feels about him, though maybe not the sort of soppy love you'd read in romance novels with pink bound covers, but still a very real, and very… there… sort of love.

And, I'm not ashamed to admit it. I've grown attached to the hulking, black-haired, red-eyed man.

I've gotten over hurts of the past now, a year after traveling with the group.

I've gotten over betrayal. I've gotten over rejection.

I've… gotten over Ashura-ou.

And I think it's for the better, too. Now that I can think freely, without any inhibitions, I can determine my feelings clearly- and I know now I can determine that I love Kurogane.

What about him?

Oh, I don't know. I'd tell him, if there weren't so many consequences… the tragedy I could face by losing him entirely as a friend, as a-

"What're you laughing about?" Kurogane mutters from his position on the warm sand, a red eye gazing lazily up at me. I look down at him and grin.

"Nothing you'd understand, Kuro-pii."

Kurogane growled at the nickname, as he always does, without fail.

"I have no idea why you still call me those childish names, Fai. I thought you'd grown into a man."

This remark made me let out a small, bitter laugh.

"Oh… I know I have, all too well."

Kurogane frowned at me and sat up, so that we were now face to face. His closeness made me more than a little nervous, but somehow I kept calm.

This man knew a lot about me, more than I'd care to let on. He was a surprisingly good friend, and that was more than HE'D care to let on to the rest of the group. I knew I could count on him.

He'd been there when I had finally let go of Ashura-ou, held me when I had cried all the tears I had kept inside me… and he still acts like a stoic bastard to me anyway.

"Something wrong? You're not still… regretting Celes, are you?" He questions me, as what I thought was concern flickered over his face before he skillfully hid it.

Though, not from me.

I turned my head away so I didn't have to be aware of his intense gaze.

"No, of course not. It's in my past, Kuro-mu."

"Are you sure you're not telling a lie?" Kurogane said as he let out a sigh.

I then looked straight back at him, stubbornly. "Have you ever known me to lie?"

"Well… no." Kurogane said, trying to bite back a rueful grin. "Then, perhaps it's something else?"

"Something else? Well, yes. Perhaps."

"Will you tell me?"

Would I tell him?

… Could I tell him that I loved him?

That I needed him and his reassurance every day, just to keep happy?

"No, I don't think you'd care."

"Oh? That personal, huh?" Kurogane let out a whistle, and leaned back onto his elbows, looking out to sea. "Come on."

There was a pregnant silence between us as I thought of how to reply to Kurogane. I ended up not coming up with anything and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked, before mentally kicking myself in the rear for saying something so cliché.

He kept silent for a few minutes, his expression looking as though he was calculating his answer.

"I loved Tomoyo. Not romantically, but like a father. I was there to protect her when she needed it, and she taught me the, let's say… finer intricacies of being a good human being."

I laughed a little at this and Kurogane sent me a glare, before his look softened and he interrupted my glee.

"I… also love someone else."

Now, _this_ took me by surprise.

Not only did he openly admit it, but he told me, of all people. So, therefore… time for interrogation.

"Oh? Who?" I said, trying to disguise my interest.

There was another long silence between us as he decided whether to tell me or not.

"Well, to be frank… you."

…

Hooray for bluntness.

Wait, -what-?

"Wha, how… I… er…"

Kurogane loved… me?

I looked at him. "If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"It isn't." He said, seriously. Before I knew it, Kurogane had moved over to me, straddled my waist and put his face _very_ close to mine. I found my breath coming in short, sharp, tenative gasps rather than calm ones. The next two words took my breath away completely.

"I swear." He whispered in his gruff voice before our lips met in a short, but meaningful kiss, a kiss that made me feel whole.

Happy.

Kurogane had a door that was locked in his heart.

And maybe, just maybe… I was the key.


	8. 08 gladius pugna

Title: Gladius Pugna  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 25. Fence  
Notes: Another chapter for you lovely, lovely reviewers. –gives you all a squeegee-

**(x)(X)(x)**

_Hmph._

Kurogane thought, standing still as a doorpost. He didn't want to be here, anyway. Why was he here? This was all stupid. Growling, he cursed Syaoran in several different languages. Why him? Why… this?

Yes.

Syaoran had entered him into a local fencing competition.

Why?

Kurogane did not know, nor did he think he wanted to either. All that he knew was that Syaoran had said this was 'very important' and the prize was also 'very important', which lead to Kurogane believing it was Sakura's feather. Syaoran was entered also, so that reaffirmed his point.

Which lead Kurogane to be standing here, under a disgustingly bright red banner, which read 'ENTRANTS' at the side of an arena in a very busy market and scowling.

He started to plan creative tortures for the little doggy.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Fai was strolling around the marketplace by himself, happily inspecting the local wares and making mindless chatter with the shopkeepers. He was bending lankily over a small table that displayed tacky glassblowing when he was dragged to the side roughly by his shoulder.

"Hnn?" He said lazily, turning to see who had taken him away from his glass so rudely. A short, tubby man stood in front of him with a grin on his face, wearing a tunic and boots. Fai raised his eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"No," The man interjected. "It is I who can help you, my friend! May I interest you in a proposition?"

Fai hummed and decided to give the man a chance to speak. Nodding, the tubby man clasped his hands together in something that Fai could only classify as glee.

"Well, there's a big monetary prize waiting for you which you can collect in a few hours! All you have to do is sit in a chair!" He cried, and Fai almost expected him to start doing flamenco.

"Is there a catch?" Fai asked, mildly interested and smiling himself now at the mans' antics. "And why did you choose me?"

"You have the looks." Tubby replied sincerely. Fai looked even more amused. "And, no catch. Come on, come with me!" As he darted off, Fai shrugged his shoulders and followed with a grin.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Kurogane was first up to bat, so to speak, against a well built man of about his age with silver hair and was radically wielding a sabre. Syaoran and Sakura cried encouragement endlessly from the sidelines, which Kurogane chose to ignore, and instead chose to concentrate on the fight.

When the referee waved the yellow flag and dashed off the field, the two circled each other, eyes intently watching. Suddenly, the man made a right lunge and Kurogane hurried to parry, swiping his sword under and around to go for the man's heart. He feinted back from the swipe and recovered to the side, lunging in again and locking their swords body to body. Kurogane frowned as he felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of his temple, hoping it wouldn't get into his eyes as they pushed apart and circled each other again, Kurogane looking carefully for some sort of weakness.

**(x)(X)(x)**

"Now, just you sit right here." Tubby pointed to what looked like a throne.

Fai frowned. "Do I really have to be wearing this cloak and tiara as well?"

"Yes. Yes, you do."

"Oh… okay."

**(x)(X)(x)**

A while later, the semifinals came around after many perilous battles had been fought in the wooden arena. Whilst the vendor came around the outside of it yelling about hot snacks, Kurogane toweled his head and then went to look at the scoreboard for the final matches. Syaoran was already out, it seemed. Though he was a good fighter, he wasn't the best, Kurogane thought to himself as he read the lists. There were two more matches before the finals, one between him and a woman called Peony, and another afterwards between two men. Stretching his arms, Kurogane decided to wander off and get ready for the next match.

So far, he had come up with 6 creative tortures for Syaoran.

**(x)(X)(x)**

"No, you're not putting make-up on me. I refuse."

Tubby made a sad face. "But it'll make you look prettier!"

"No. I'm all man."

"Well… okay. But you're keeping the pearls."

"What? I'm not wearing… AUGH!"

**(x)(X)(x)**

It was finally the final match, yes; nice use of the English language there, and Kurogane was already in the middle of his swordfight with a short, stocky man called Jiminy. Kurogane could care less about where he came from and who his parents were, and he reiterated this point by a downward swipe near his head. The man barely blocked it before he broke off and tried to slice into Kurogane's middle, but the ninja was too fast for him. Before he knew it, Kurogane had swung his sword under and up, making his opponents sword sail out of the arena and into the stands, where the crowd quickly jumped to avoid.

The referee jumped onto the pitch crazily waving around that stupid yellow flag and crying out,

"Kurogane is the winner of the fencing contest! All hail Kuroga-"

He didn't finish his sentence, because Kurogane had knocked him out cold.

With his yellow flag.

**(x)(X)(x)**

And so here Kurogane came to stand again, on the podium under the disgusting red banner, which now read, 'WINNER!' and a pair of closed velvet curtains behind him coloured deep purple. He wished they could hurry up and give him the prize so he could leave this place and slaughter that wasn't wielding a sword.

This is what Kurogane liked to call 'stress management.'

Suddenly, a short tubby man appeared on stage next to Kurogane and smiled widely out at the crowd, whom all cheered in return. There was a good 200 or so of them at least, Kurogane reckoned as he looked out at them. Then, Tubby began to speak.

"And now, for our annual fencing contest, Kurogane here has won the big prize!" He cried, eliciting another round of cheers, especially from Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona down in front.

"Kurogane. Are you ready to find out what your prize is?"

"Goddamnit, yes, already."

Tubby grinned at the crowd once more before moving to pull a gaudy yellow rope hard and the two curtains parted to reveal…

Fai sitting on a throne. Wearing a cloak and a tiara.

Kurogane almost face-faulted.

"Your prize is to kiss the queen of the contest, the most beautiful in all of the land!" He shouted, and the crowd roared in glee, encouraging Kurogane to do it.

The poor ninja could barely move. Apparently, Fai was dressed femininely enough to fool them that he looked like a woman- plus… were they… PEARLS he was wearing?

Sakura and Syaoran couldn't believe their eyes either. Syaoran was probably more fearing for his life afterwards more than anything as Tubby moved up towards Kurogane when he hesitated to long and gave him a push towards Fai whom also looked a bit star struck.

"_Come on…" _He whispered angrily through his plastered smile. "_You don't want to give us BAD publicity, now, would you?_"

Kurogane thought that sounded almost like a threat, and before long, Tubby had pushed him in front of Fai, so they were facing each other.

"How did you get into a hellish mess like this?" Kurogane hissed, obviously not happy with his predicament, though… Fai did look rather comely in those pearls… they accented his- wait, waiiit…

"It just sort of happened." Fai said with a cheerful grin. Then, finally, Tubby got sick of waiting and kicked Kurogane forward, forcing his and Fai's lips together.

The crowd erupted in cheers and wolf whistles once more as both of their cheeks flushed, before they parted.

Kurogane was left gasping for breath as Tubby drew the curtains in front of them, obscuring them from the crowd, but you know…

Maybe it was worth it entering the competition, after all.

Well, you know… the prize wasn't bad. At all.


	9. 09 fessum

Title: Fessum  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 24. goodnight  
Notes: More fluffy goodness, because I just know you all love it and it helps us fans get through the next day. Plus, I feel like writing it, so there. More structured writing to come later.  
I think Fai's POV is cute.

**(x)(X)(x)**

It happens every night. You wouldn't expect it to, you wouldn't even dream it. If you got a glimpse of the two of us together, you wouldn't even think we liked each other. Kurogane and I contrast amazingly. Call it what you will.

Night and day.  
Sun and moon.  
Yin and yang.  
I could go on, but I won't.  
And tonight, I'm lying here, and it is happening again. Not that I'm complaining at all, I rather enjoy it.

I'm in a rather spacious double bed, curled up warmly beside Kurogane. I guess you could call us lovers, now. I'd say we meet the right criteria. And, we're talking.  
We talk every night, like I said. Sometimes about mundane things, even fewer times about personal things… but it's these talks at night that lets me get to know a little more about the person hiding under the emotional shell of Kuro-chan.  
And I think it lets him know more about me, too.  
You might be thinking… wouldn't Syaoran and Sakura be suspicious of us two sleeping in a double bed?  
The truth is, they don't know. We feigned a lie about the inn having a space shortage, and that this was the only room left.

They must be getting rather slow, though, because this is about the 6th place that has had a 'space shortage'. Anyway, I digress.

He has his strong arms around me, where I want them, and my head is tucked just beneath his chin so I can hear his chest vibrating when he speaks.

And he's speaking about the weather.

Some nights, I just let him talk softly to me. I just listen to his voice, which is strangely relaxing and sometimes I just fall asleep.

"It was warm today… I'd expect a storm tomorrow." Kurogane said to me, and I made a muffled agreement. "The locals said it's out of season to be so hot."

"The sunset tonight was beautiful, though…" I replied lightly, remembering the scene of just a few hours ago. Kuro-chan looked down at me, his gaze serious.

"You know what else is beautiful?"

I blinked. "Diamonds?"

He chuckled and pulled me upwards. "No." He said. "You."

I flushed a little. I still don't take compliments well, as I have never really been used to them. Ashura-ou never complimented me, and well… it was somewhat of a new experience.

And as I was contemplating this, I suddenly found myself no longer tucked into Kurogane's chest but meeting his gaze.

That was quick.

"You're getting sneaky, Kuro-rin." I said, grinning sleepily.  
Kurogane shook his head at my antics, before meeting my gaze again and gently capturing my lips with his own.  
And I find that even now, my eyes are still locked with his deep crimson ones, showing to me nothing but love and devotion, to the opposite of Ashura-ou's cold ones that were filled with deviousness and regret.  
Kuro-chan's lips are so soft, as well. It's another thing you wouldn't expect about a hardened warrior like himself.

But, I enjoy it when he kisses me. And as he draws away, I observe with my eyes, half-closed from tiredness.

"Maybe I am getting 'sneaky'." He replies finally, with a wicked grin on his face.

I just lean up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay. I like you that way."  
He chuckled at me as I curled back up against him, with my head tucked under his chin.

"Goodnight, Kuro-chan."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly once more and entwined one in my messy blonde hair.

"Goodnight, Fye."


	10. 10 solemnitas

Title: Solemnitas  
Pairing: Kurogane x Fai  
Fandom: Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicles  
Theme: 19. red  
Notes: Late in the coming, but better late than never. This challenge is now of my own free will. Hooray. Enjoy, even though I'm not sure if it's as good as the others.

**(x)(X)(x)**

It was purely by chance that the group happened upon a world that was just preparing to celebrate Christmas, of all things. They had secured some accommodation in a merry little lodge in the small city, which looked almost picturesque, snow piling up the sides of the building and the windows covered with just the smallest hint of frost.

It was from the innkeeper that they found there would be a small gathering in the place that night, and that they were certainly welcome to attend, should they wish.

Kurogane was skeptical of this '_christmas_' thing.

"Just what is this 'gathering' going to entail?" He questioned the small, chubby man in front of him, arms crossed.

"Oh, it'll be fun! Eating, drinking, presents..." The man gestured to the little tree in the corner, decked out in tinsel and lights. Kurogane averted his eyes from the gaily dressed fauna. "Dancing. All that."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Drinking?" He asked blandly, vaguely recalled the last time the rest of the group had gotten their hands on a drop of alcohol.

Just a sip of wine could floor both Fai and Sakura without trouble.

"Eggnog, of course!"

"Eggnog."

"... yes!"

That, Kurogane thought to himself, has to be the stupidest name for a drink man has ever conceived.

"I... see. And, will this 'eggnog' be freely available?"

"Of course!"

Kurogane sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really feel like dealing with any drunks at the moment, acquaintance or no. "Look, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" The innkeeper asked, his red cheeks glistening in the light of the room making him look like a slightly underweight Santa Claus.

"If you see a short brown haired girl, or a tall blonde haired man go for it- please, please stop them. You're permitted to use force." Kurogane explained, gesturing their height to the man.

He slowly nodded at the strange request, much to the ninja's relief, and he took his leave, going back over to the sitting area where Sakura, Syaoran and Fai were currently engrossed in a book about the history of Christmas.

"Apparently," Fai said, reading down the page. "It's customary to exchange gifts at Christmas. Sounds like fun, Kuro-pii!"

"... how did you even see me? I came from behind."

Fai turned around and grinned. "I have a sixth sense. Didn't you know?"

Kurogane facepalmed. "Oh, I did. It's stupidity."

The blonde just pouted and went back to his book. "That was harsh, Kuro-chan. Anyway, presents... and here, it shows some sort of plant..."

Keeping one eye on the 'children' and one eye on the book, Kurogane watched from afar with a slight interest about the customs of this holiday, listening to Fai's inane banter as he leafed through the book.

It was only when night started to break the group went their separate ways to their bedrooms and bid goodnight, except for Kurogane, who stayed sitting stoically in an armchair in the sitting room.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Christmas Day was fast in it's coming, indeed, only 2 days after they had arrived in the current world. Kurogane had been rudely woken to the screaming of elated children in the street, and was calmly considering throwing his katana at them to quieten them a little, before Fai burst in the door.

Kurogane stared.

"My door was locked."

"Kuroooo-muuuu! The party is starting!"

"Fai, it's 10 in the morning."

The wizard grinned and shook his head. "It's time to open presents. Now, get out of bed, Kuro-pii..."

To enforce his point, he strode over to Kurogane's bed and attempted to drag the ninja out of it, which was no mean task.

"Hey, goddammit, stop pulling on me, you idiot!" Kurogane shouted, shaking Fai off of his arm. "I'll be down in a minute."

Fai shrugged and gave him his silly smile before turning around and leaving the door open, humming as he skipped down the corridor.

Kurogane made a mental note never to do anything incriminating in his room again. Fai seemed to have an innate ability to pick locks.

**(x)(X)(x)**

After finally donning some clothes, Kurogane made his way down the stairs once more to be encountered with a veritable cyclone of wrapping paper. There was at least 20 people in the room, all ripping paper off of boxes and making happy exclamations that almost made him want to commit sepukku, but he managed to calm down.

A day of celebration and happiness. He _had _to.

His thought train crashed at a high velocity when Sakura ran up to him and smiled happily.

"Good morning, Kurogane-san!"

"Aa... good morning, Sakura-hime."

Unexpectedly, Sakura wrapped her arms around the tall man in a tight hug briefly, and beamed at him as Syaoran and Fai looked on.

"Thank you for the necklace! It's beautiful!" She said, proudly pointing at her neck where the golden chain now clung.

"Oh... it was nothing."

"I love it, really!"

Giving him one last smile, she went back to sitting with Syaoran, whom was currently inspecting a long, messily wrapped gift he had found for him under the tree.

Presently, Fai left the two and moved over to Kurogane, a knowing smile on his face.

"So, you did join in on the fun after all."

Kurogane frowned. He didn't want to disappoint Sakura and Syaoran- their journey had seemed so, well... _serious_, that they needed to have some fun. They were kids, after all.

"..."

"Oh, come on, Kuro-pii! I love that red scarf you got me, it's so warm and cuddly."

The ninja hadn't noticed that Fai had been wearing the gift he had gotten him, wrapped tightly around his neck.

He swore that that damn stupid wizard was the hardest person to buy anything for, ever.

He had slipped out the previous night when Fai had been engrossed with the other two in hanging tinsel and streamers in preparation for the party, and giving the odd hand with the cooking, and bought some random gifts for the rest of the group.

It wasn't something did often. Or, ever. Therefore, it made the task very difficult.

In most cases, he had just ended up saying 'oh, it's for a girl' or 'it's for a... idi- uh, a friend' to the shopkeepers, and hoped for the best.

"That's good." He finally replied gruffly, looking over at Sakura as she laughed brightly when Syaoran pulled a scabbard out of the gaudily-coloured wrapping, taking it in her hands and inspecting it.

"Saa, Kuro-chan, look over here." Fai said solemnly, in such a tone that Kurogane immediately thought that something was wrong. Turning around in surprise, he suddenly found himself drug down by the collar of his jacket and his lips pressed firmly against Fai's.

_Oh, what the hell?_

_Wasn't I upright just before?_

As fast as the wizard had initiated it, it ended, and Kurogane was left frozen in a half-hunch, completely shell-shocked.

Fai just grinned and poked him on the nose.

"Look upwards."

Craning his neck from his ice-statue, the ninja could make out some sort of twig hanging from the roof of the establishment, and failed to see how it answered anything.

Christ, the man had just kissed him, for gods' sake.

"Mistletoe. It's a Christmas tradition, Kuro-chan!" The wizard chirped merrily, completely oblivious to the bush fire he had started in the other's mind with such flamboyant actions.

Suddenly, though, his expression changed to something Kurogane had never seen on him before. It seemed more serious, and sort of... seductive.

"Though, if you liked it... it doesn't have to be a tradition."

Kurogane was absolutely lost for words. For all he knew, the world had just ended.

Armageddon.

The whole lot.

And Fai just left him standing there, gaping in his hunch, and staring at the red scarf that now hung proudly off of the blonde's shoulder.


End file.
